You & I
by ML30512 JElSA Lover
Summary: Skylar Malier, a 17 years old girl, about to turn 18, was any ordinary girl, until she went to a mall, little did she know that it would've change her life forever. She met Niall Horan from One Direction, of course it was all fluffy pink cloud for Niall because no girl in his life has ever treated him like this, but what about Skylar? Would she like him back? Or would she deny him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii! Here's another story for ya Z! Happy Birthday! Hope you like it! :D**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

Skylar's Pov

"Your kidding me right?" Lucy screeched.

"No, no I'm not". I sighed.

"I can't believe your going to do that...AGAIN!" She screamed, causing people to look at us as we were making our way to the science lab.

"Hey guys!" A cheerful voice yelled behind of us causing us to jump.

I turned around, it was just Mimi (**Haha, I still want to be in the story, yup, that's me! :D**) She's always been really immature, even though she's already turning 18 this year.

Yup, it's our senior year, it's pretty exciting but exhausting, we have tons of homework and a bunch of tests.

"Hey, did you hear about the new mall opening up around the block?" Mimi asked, pulling out her iPhone from her jeans pocket.

"Yeah, you guys wanna go?" Lucy said.

"Nah, I might be going later the week though". Mimi said, not looking up from her phone.

She had black hair (with a streak of red, she dyed it, of course) that reaches her back, she was wearing a simple black T-Shirt with a stripped red and black GAP jacket, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and and light blue converse star.

I was wearing a black T-Shirt with white smileys on it, a black jean jacket on top, and a pair of blue skinny jeans, my brownish blonde hair was reaching down to my shoulder, a pair of black converse star and a bag hanging across my left shoulder.

My ocean green eyes focusing on where we were heading.

"Yeah sure, I would love to go". I said.

"Oh my gosh". Mimi said, finally looking up from her phone, shoving it back into her pockets.

"What?" Me and Lucy asked at the same time.

"I can't believe it!" She said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it". I mumbled, trying to sound innocent.

We finally reached the science lab.

"You'll pay". Mimi said before going into the lab.

Oh gosh...did I mention she was really evil?

I picked a random spot at the back.

Lucy sat at the front for some reason.

Then the class started...

* * *

"Finally! We're here". Lucy exclaimed already running all over the place.

It was like 90 degrees outside, it's SUPER hot outside

"I'll meet you back in front of H&M then?" I yelled after her.

"Sure!" She screamed back.

I started walking, soon enough I pulled my phone and started texting Alyson, my other best friend.

Suddenly, I bumped into something hard.

I looked up and saw a figure wearing a hoodie and a pair of sunglasses, with his hands in his pockets.

He looked around as though he's been followed by someone, his eyes widened at the sight of him like he hasn't seen a girl in his life before.

"Sorry". A mumble came from him.

Then he quickly rushed passed me.

"Wait!" I yelled after him.

He stopped, turned around, walked back.

"Yes?" His tone, clearly annoyed, but I don't care.

"Why are you wearing a hoodie? It's like 90 degrees outside". I said.

I knew my curiosity was annoying him but it's not my problem.

He leaned in towards my ear and whispered "I'm Niall Horan".

My eyes widened a little bit...I just spoke to Niall Horan!

Ok, ok, I gotta pull myself together.

"Oh, ok". I said.

His reaction was more of shocked then surprised.

"Y-your not going to scream my name and be all over me like the other girls does?" He asked.

"No, 'course not". I said.

"Oh, um, do you wanna grab, a bite maybe? That is, if you have time". He said.

"Sure". I said.

We made our way to Nandos.

Niall picked a seat at the corner of the room, probably wanting to get as less attention as possible.

We both picked up our menus.

"So..you still haven't told me your name yet". He said.

"Oh, I'm Skylar". I said.

We finished picking our food and called the one of the waitress to take our order.

"One double chicken wrap, medium no lettuce, one spicy rice, five wings, medium of course, one Perinaise and one medium sauce please, what about you Skylar?" He asked turning to face me.

"One double chicken pitta with cheese would be fine". I said

"That's all?" The waitress asked.

We both nodded.

The waitress turned around and started to walk away.

"Wow, you order a lot". I said.

"Well, I'm obsessed with food". He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, can I get your number?" He asked suddenly after a moment of awkward silence.

OMG NIALL HORAN JUST ASKED ME FOR MY NUMBER!

"Umm, sure". I answered calmly even though I'm freaking out inside.

He handed me his phone and I started dialing down my number.

"Thanks". He said, as I handed him back his phone.

Our food came, and of course it taste amazing.

By the first 5 minutes, Niall already gobbled down more then a half of his food, and I only ate less then half of my food.

"Wow...you eat fast". I mumbled.

"I sworry what wa twat?" He asked, his mouth stuffed with food.

"You eat fast". I said.

"Well, I do love this place because the food here is incredibly delicious and the food that I order is the best thing you could ever order 'round here". He said all that very quickly and went back to his food.

Wow...he must love the food here...

* * *

"I had a really nice time". I said as we were walking down the mall, his hood was still down and his sunglasses were still on.

"Yeah, me too". He said, even though his face was covered up, I could still tell that he is smiling.

"You know, you don't treat me like all the other girls does, I mean, your not one of those screaming fan who, trust me, are vicious". He said, looking at his feet.

I giggled.

"I really enjoy your company". He said, looking up.

"So do I". I said, still smiling.

"Hey Niall, looks like you got yourself a girlfriend". Said a voice from behind us.

We both turned around and saw 4 more boys, also wearing a hoodie and sunglasses, starring straight at us.

Almost immediately, I recognize them.

I felt my cheeks turn bright red.

"S-she's not my g-girlfriend". Niall stuttered, his cheeks were also as red as an tomato.

"How did you guys find me anyways?" He asked.

"We were suppose to meet in front of McDonald's 2 hours ago but you never showed up". A boy with curly brown hair said, which I knew was Harry Styles.

The rest of the boys nodded.

"We gotta go already or Paul's going to go insane". Said Louis.

"Yeah, and I might miss my beauty sleep". Says Zayn.

Liam gave Zayn an good old whack in the head.

"My hair!" Zayn said as though he has lost his girlfriend.

"I gotta go". Niall whispered and dragged Zayn away.

The rest of the boys followed.

Before they disappeared, Niall turned and winked at me.

Wow...well this is weird.

I glanced at my watch.

Oh shoot! Lucy will kill me!

I ran as fast as I could to the front of H&M, where Lucy, of course, was waiting.

"Where were you?!" She screamed as soon as she saw me.

"Somewhere". I muttered.

"Really? Oh well, we better get going". She said dragging me towards the exit.

"Fine".


	2. Chapter 2

Niall's Pov

Skylar, what a pretty name...Suits a pretty girl like her...

No girl has ever treated me the way she does, it's amazing how she doesn't freak out.

I just lay there, on my bed, thinking about Skylar.

Suddenly, I heard my phone beep.

I don't want to talk to anyone right now, I just want to lay here thinking about Skylar..

Wait, but what if it's her? What if she texted me?

I quickly grabbed my phone and went to message.

It was an unfamiliar number...

I looked at the message and it said this:

Stranger: OMG YOUR NIALL HORAN! OMG OMG OMG!

Just another one of those annoying fangirls.

Me: Yes, thank you for pointing that out.

Stranger: can I call you Nialler?

Me: No

Stranger: Why?

Me: Because I just came out from an jungle, thank you very much

Stranger: wow, I would've thought that u'd be less sarcastic when we were at Nando's 2day but ur welcome

Me: Skylar?

Stranger: took you long enough to figure it out.

It was Skylar...Wow...Didn't think she'd make an entrance like that but I'm just going to go with it.

Me: Skylar! It is u!

Skylar: OMG! It is me! Thnx 4 pointing that out

I could feel her rolling her eyes right now...

Me: ur sarcastic too -.-

Skylar: ugh, whatever, anyways, sup?

Me: Nothing much

Skylar: yeah, me 2...

Skylar: :D

Me: Hey, do u wanna hang out more, maybe get some milkshake, catch a movie, and whatnot

Skylar: sure

Today is Friday.

Me: Maybe tmr? I mean, if u want to...

Skylar: sure

Me: Great, pick you up at 2?

Skylar: u dont even know where i live...

Me: Right...meet at the mall at 2 maybe?

Skylar: sure

Me: Great, it's a date.

Skylar: sure...i guess? anyways, c ya

Me: C ya

**(A/N Yes, I didn't use capital letters when Skylar was talking because this was on iMessage so you can't really expect that she'd type in capital letters all the time can you? So it's not a grammar mistake)**

And with that, I set my phone back on my table and threw my self on my soft bed.

I sighed happily, even though I just met her every time I look at her, it seems like the world around me disappeared...

Ok, now I'm starting to sound really girly.

Who cares, she's really pretty...Ok, I'm officially going insane.

I looked at the guitar at the corner of my room.

I felt like playing it.

I grabbed it and started strumming a few random chords until it turned into a song.

I started singing I'm yours.

_Well you done done and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to chill but your so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_And now I'm trying to get back_

_Before cool done run out _

_I'll be giving my bestest_

_Nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's my turn again_

_To win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate,_

_No more, no more_

_This cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn your free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find _

_Love, love, love, love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people_

_Dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved love love_

_So I won't hesitate,_

_No more, no more_

_This cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need, to hesitate_

_Our time is short_

_This our fate, I'm yours_

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do_

_But do you want to come on_

_Scooche on over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_So I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours  
_

_Open up your mind and see like me  
_

_Open up your plans and damn your free_

_Look into you heart and you'll find the sky is yours_

_So please don't please don't, there's no need  
_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is, this is, this is our fate  
_

_I'm yours_

I smiled as I strummed the last few chords.

"Ooooh, look who's in love?" A voice came from my door...Which can only be the one and only Harry Obnoxious Styles

"Shut up Curly". I said

The rest of the boys walked into my room.

"So tell us buddy, who's the lucky girl?" Zayn said, taking a seat next to me on my bed.

"N-nobody, I just like her as a friend, I mean, we just met, how can I love her?" I said.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Louis asked.

"Not really". I lied, I was once in love with Selena Gomez, but she only used me as a tool, just so she could get to Justin...

"Well you should". Liam said, speaking up.

"I don't know guys". I said

* * *

I looked around, and still haven't seen Skylar.

She's already about 10 minutes late.

I just stood there waiting at the front of the mall, and she still isn't here yet.

"Hi!" I voice came from behind me that made me jump.

It was a girl, about 17 or 18, her hair black with a streak of ginger. **(It's red btw)**

She was pretty tall, about 5'10?

"Your Niall Horan right?" She asked

I was shocked, but she doesn't look a lot like one of those screaming fan.

"Y-yeah" I mumbled

"Skylar said that she's gonna be a little late because the traffic's really bad". She said.

Oh so she's one of Skylar's friend.

"I'm Mimi by the way, Skylar's friend". She said, holding her hand out.

I took it.

"Pleasure to meet you". I said

"You too". He said.

"Oh yeah, by the way, I know what you're thinking, my hair is not ginger, it's red". She said.

"Oh" I muttered.

Is she like a, mind reader or something?

"No, no I'm not a mind reader, people just usually mistake my hair to be ginger instead of red". She said.

Ok, she's just creeping me out.

"Sorry if I'm creeping you out". She said.

Umm, this is just scary...How can she know what I'm thinking?

"Well, at first it was just that I know that people usually think my hair is ginger, but toward the end you were just thinking aloud". She said, nodding.

Really, I'm about 99% positive that I'm thinking in my head.

"N-no your not, you're just thinking that your thinking in my head but truth to be told you're just thinking out loud". She says.

Ok, this is by far the weirdest conversation ever.

"Not really for me but I will say that this conversation is pretty weird, but hey, blame yourself, your thinking out loud". She said, shaking her head.

Wow...She's just weird.

"I know, I'm also hyper, bubbly, random, confident, and from time to time, evil". She said.

Evil? She doesn't look very evil, she looks more of an hyper and nice type.

"Hmm, people usually underestimate me, so go ahead, believe what you want, I'm nice and sweet and pretty pink and all". She said.

"Ok, fine, you win...I've been talking out loud this whole time". I said

"Actually...oh well nevermind". She said.

She looked maybe...an Enchancer's type? **(A/N Don't get the wrong idea, I hate Greyson Chance, like I could punch him in the face...no offense Enchancers/Greyson Chance's fans)**

"Actually I'm not, I really hate Greyson Chance to be honest". She said.

"And dude, you've gotta learn how to not talk out loud". She said.

"Yeah, you do". Said a voice from behind me, causing only me to jump but not Mimi.

"Oh, hey Skylar". Mimi said.

"Hey" Skylar replied.

"Skylar, how long have you been here?" I asked.

"Since the 'She looked maybe...an Enchancer's type' Which by the way, she is SO not". Skylar said.

"Oh, I gotta go right now, bye". Mimi said and ran off.

"She's kinda the weird type". I said.

"Yeah, but she's nice once you get to know her". She said

"Oh hey Skylar, go on Skype today". Mimi said running back, then running off again.

"Yeah but mostly weird". Skylar finished.

"True..." I said.

"A good prank might be making her go to a Greyson Chance concert but then after we might both be dead, or at least get pranked for the rest of our lives". Skylar said

"She's a prankster?" I asked.

"A master". She nodded

"So...What do you wanna do? Catch a movie, go to Nando's, go shopping, go to Nando's, grab some pizza, go to Nando's, just walk around or go to Nando's. Your choice". I added the last part.

"Sounds like you want to go to Nando's". She said

It's almost like she can read my mind!

"I didn't say that but sure!" I said, trying to sound as casual as I can.

We walked, well, Skylar walked to Nando's.

We ordered our food and started talking.

"So...What's new in your life?" I said.

"Nothing much, and Niall, we just met yesterday, and that question is for people who haven't seen each other in like a million years". Skylar answered.

"True...So anyways, what's up?" I said.

"Well, I've been working on this song for one of my school's assignment". She said.

"Cool". I replied, not really knowing what to say.

She writes songs? That is so cool.

"I also play guitars". She says.

Ugh, I'm thinking out loud again, right?

"Yes, yes you are". She answered.

"That project sounds pretty cool, when is it due?" I asked.

"Oh no, the project is starting in 2 more week, I just started early so I wouldn't have to worry about it later on, plus it's a partner project. My school is one of the best schools you'll ever be in once you reach the senior year. There's this thing they do every year where we get to work on a song with a celebrity, but the celebrity must be singers and also must be the opposite gender, like a boy and a girl. And also, we don't get to choose our partners, the celebrity would be the one choosing. You see, to choose, you must go on our school's website, then click on senior years, after you must go to Music Project C.A.S.M.P, don't ask, then choose partners, then you'll see a bunch of About Me page, and at the bottom of the About me page, you'll see a choose sign, and also, only the celebrities will be able to access this page because they'll get a code sent. And also, the student will know which celebrity chooses them because they'll get an email automatically once the celebrity presses the choose button, I think the profile is already up. After we write the song, we'll perform it in an assembly, kinda like a competition". She said, pausing for a break within every 10 seconds.

"Sounds interesting". I said.

"It is". She replied.

The food came and of course I close finishing it before Skylar even finish half of her food.

When we were done, Skylar was about to pay but I beat her.

"Thanks for paying, even though I was about to". She said as we were walking out.

"Your welcome". I said.

Suddenly, I heard a beep from my phone.

It was a message from Curly, I mean Harry.

It said that I have to go back to the hotel.

I think we are staying in London for about 3 months?

I can't really remember.

"I gotta go". I said.

"Oh, ok, bye". Skylar said.

"I'll text you!" I said that before running off.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Harry asked as I crashed onto the couch, panting of course.

"Well excuse me for being stuck in the traffic". I said.

"Anyways, let's get to the point". Said Paul.

"We got an email from LCIS, they invited us to a, project or something for singing with a senior student". Paul continued.

"We all took a vote, Harry said yes, Zayn also said yes, but Louis and Liam said no, so the last it's kinda up to you to choose whether we go or not". Finished Paul.

"Wait do we choose our partners off the school's website?" I asked, almost automatically

I remembered what Skylar said.

"Why yes, how did you know?" Paul asked.

"Lucky guess". I muttered standing up.

"Yeah, that's great and all but we can't work like boys with-" Louis started saying

"Yes, I know, it's boy and girl project, in this project we will have to write a duet song and sing the song in the assembly, it's a like a competition and we pick the partner out of the website, let's do it". I said.

I looked at the boys, their mouths were hanging open.

I attacked the computer on the table.

"Hey Paul, what's my code?" I shouted.

"No need to shout I'm right here, your code is C.A.S.M.P372891, the school website is, .com". Paul answered.

I quickly went into the school website, typed my code in, and went ahead and tried to find Skylar.

Each profile had a picture of the student and some information.

Surprisingly, Mimi wasn't there, I wonder who took her? But yet again, her personality is kinda unique so yeah...

I wouldn't be surprise if there's going to be some...pranking the day the project starts.

I finally found Skylar, her picture was of course like an angel.

I quickly clicked her.

"Got it!" I yelled.

All the boys looked at me.

"Never mind". I mumbled quietly.


End file.
